Crowdpleaser
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Asuka strikes a deal with Toji and Kensuke after catching them selling lewd candid pictures of her, but it doesn't take long before she realizes that she might be a little in over her head. [Commission for Rommel]


When Asuka chased off one of their potential customers with one of her signature death glares, Toji and Kensuke expected the worst. They sat there, hopeless and terrified with their merchandise scattered out on full display, backs to a wall of a neglected corner of school, nowhere to run.

In unison, the duo gulped.

Their fear only mounted as Asuka kept standing there, silently appraising their goods, her eyes casting judgment as they roamed from one article to another.

The goods in question?

Flattering pictures of her, most of them during P.E., taken with telephoto lenses, some even taken from above from the vantage point of a tall tree branch.

Pure degeneracy, and Toji and Kensuke knew it. But who could blame them? With Asuka being the most popular girl in school, pure degeneracy was good business.

And now, here they were, caught with their pants down.

Toji clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. Kensuke shut his eyes so tight the dampness of tears were squeezed out of them. Both of them expected Asuka's foot to come crashing down on their crotches at the very _least_.

But no. The worst they got was a condescending chuckle.

"Wow, is this _seriously _the best you can do?" Asuka said, sneering, nose turned up high. "I thought with your equipment you'd get actual _decent _pictures."

A moment passed until Toji and Kensuke slowly opened their eyes, realizing that their family jewels were, thankfully, still untouched and unharmed. They looked at each other, bewildered. Asuka continued with a sigh.

"You guys are hopeless...but at least you're someone I know. Usually the guys who sell this stuff are just creeps who don't even have the balls to talk to me." she cast another judgmental glance over the duo before, to their utter shock, she gave a smug grin. "Tell you what. Lemme help."

Kensuke choked on air, doubling over. Toji could only look up at Asuka, face contorted into pure unadulterated confusion.

"Wh-What?!"

Asuka crouched down to the ground, eyes level with Toji now as she cradled her cheek into her palm.

"You heard me. I can help you get shots that you couldn't even _dream _of getting, no matter how hard you tried."

Toji looked over to Kensuke again, but he was still too busy coughing his guts out.

"S-So you're saying you'll…" he gulped, wincing as if a slap would instantly grace his cheek once the word slipped from his mouth. "...model for us?"

Instead, the worst he got was a roll of Asuka's eyes before she started checking her nails.

"What else would I mean, idiot? But, seeing how the quality of your product will probably be at least five times better than before, I'll only model for you under one condition."

"And that is?"

"You let me have a cut of your earnings." she beamed. Smugly, of course.

It was the proposition of a lifetime, and a few days later, Toji and Kensuke still couldn't believe it when the three of them were in a gym storage room, after school, camera gear at the ready.

Asuka was more than ready for the session, dressed in her P.E. uniform: a simple striped t-shirt and matching red bloomers. Her long legs were bare save for the socks and trainers on her feet.

Toji and Kensuke gulped.

"Alright boys. Are we doing this or what?"

The duo looked at each other. Then, with a firm nod, they went to work.

Kensuke worked the camera like a pro, capturing Asuka's figure from flattering low angles, getting nice close-ups of her tight ass hugged by those bloomers. Toji told her how she should pose, ordering her to lift her arms, look over her shoulder, bend over to tie her shoes.

It was after a few minutes of that rapid shutter of lenses and shuffling of feet that Asuka started to feel that maybe she was out of her depth.

"W-Wow you guys work pretty fast."

To her surprise, Kensuke spoke, a confident chuckle from behind a leering lens.

"What? You think we'd be like the other guys who sold your pictures? You're our golden goose, and like hell are we gonna half-ass it."

Asuka could only pout. He was right. She _had _expected them to be cowering louses, another pair of ultravirgins who would take a few shaky pictures of her before she'd walk off in an annoyed huff; just another afternoon's worth of harmless teasing fun.

She didn't expect this much coordination, and least of all, as she failed to get the pose Toji was asking for, she didn't expect to be _touched_.

"H-Hey what are you-"

"Relax," he said, the surprising rumble of his baritone making Asuka's hairs stand on end as his breath wisped over the back of her neck. "You're not really loosening up for this shot, and we need your arm to...there."

Asuka held the pose, uncaring of what it was as Toji's hands slid off the skin of her arms. She gulped, gooseflesh replacing where his touch once was.

He stayed close as the session continued, uncomfortably so when one word ensued from his lips. He had a smug sort of grin as he crossed his arms.

"Strip."

Asuka could only look back at him, bug-eyed. But Toji merely grinned wider, looking over to Kensuke, who gave a nerdy snicker of his own.

"You said you wanted a cut? That you can provide us shots we 'couldn't get ourselves'? Then strip."

There wasn't denying the logic there, nor the fact that she was a girl locked inside a storage room with two very determined boys, so with quivering fingers, Asuka complied.

A blush blossomed on her cheeks the moment she grasped the bottom hem of her shirt. She looked at the collective leers of Toji and Kensuke, feeling their eyes boring into the fabric. She collected herself, then shutting her eyes tight, Asuka swiftly raised her arms, and her shirt, with them. The motion briskly revealed the pale tautness of her stomach, the swell of her petit breasts confined by the lace of her bra.

She peered up at Toji and Kensuke, her cheeks almost red as she dropped the shirt to the floor. It was in that moment, when she realized she was stripping for their approval, that Asuka realized the dynamics of power in that room had drastically changed.

And, to her own surprise, she didn't mind it one bit.

The shutter of Kensuke's camera started rapidly clicking once more, Toji's voice demanding new poses, bending over certain furniture in the room, suggestively straddling equipment, kicking off her trainers and peeling off her socks. As time went on, as she got used to the aspect of flaunting her body in specific poses, to Asuka's dismay, her inner excitement began to mount.

_This _feeling was what she had secretly wanted. A snarky joke? Who was she kidding? The fact that boys took secret photos of her, spreading them around, selling them, the prospect had always _excited _her. Turned her on. And now, actively posing and being subjected to this lurid attention was turning her on more than ever.

The leers from Toji and Kensuke felt like brands on her skin. She found herself sweating. The gooseflesh disappeared and once Toji approached her to help work another pose, she grew excited at the prospect of his touch. The scenario she had concocted on a whim was quickly transforming into a scenario of a different nature, and Asuka went along for the ride.

To make matters worse, it was obvious that the boys, or at least, Toji, noticed. His grin was more smug than ever as he closed in on her. Asuka peered up at him, trying to look like her normal self, her confident self. She breathed a sigh of relief when Toji made the move to stand behind her; at least now he couldn't see her face.

Once again the rapid full-auto of the shutter stopped. Toji was only a few inches away from her now, and suddenly his hands were on the bare skin of her waist. Her breath caught in her throat. She could feel his breath bristle against the top of her head.

"You're really holding up your end of the bargain, aren'tcha?" Toji said, smirking as his gaze groped its way down her skin in tandem with his large hands smoothing up the curve of her sides, each inch making Asuka's breath hitch. "We're just gonna need a few more shots…" there was a click before Asuka realized that the hands were behind her...or more specifically, on her bra. "...of you topless."

With that, Toji pulled back his hands, and with them, Asuka's bra. Her modest breasts popped into view, pink teats pebbly, skin creamy.

"W-W-Wait I-_mmmh…!_" Asuka managed, flustered beyond belief before she was shut up again in pure shock as Toji's hands seized her tits.

"What'd I say earlier about relaxing? We're not gonna make much profit off these shots if they don't look candid."

Asuka could only shut her eyes tight, feeling tears dampen her eyelids as she surrendered herself to Toji's groping. This was crossing a line, but protest was the furthest thing from her mind at this point. She felt a heat begin to pool in her stomach as his rough hands squeezed and swirled, electricity sparking from the friction of her nipples against his palms.

Kensuke began taking pictures again, the shutter of the camera reflecting the staccato of her pulse. One of the hands on her chest withdrew, and she heard the ruffle of fabric as well as a breath from Toji's throat.

Something suddenly poked at the small of her back. Its tip was wet. Something hot, pulsing..._big_.

The moment Asuka put two and two together, her mind melted into useless goop, and her lips opened wide as she let out a wail; Toji had slipped his fingers straight into her snatch.

"Wow, no panties either huh? You were _real _prepared for tonight."

Asuka couldn't answer. The shock of Toji's engorged cock rubbing against the skin of her back was nothing compared to the sensation of his fingers digging inside her. Not to mention, the surprise she held at the fact that she was _wet_.

For all of her accusations of that idiot Shinji being a perv…

Her clit kissed wetly against Toji's palm, and another wail escaped her throat, trailing off into a moan. She reached behind her head for anything to grab onto, finding a sufficient grip in Toji's spiky hair. She felt his prick start rubbing faster against her body, in tandem with his fingers starting to pump into her, curling.

Asuka tightened around him, uncaring that she was getting photographed in this senseless depravity, uncaring that the fingers stretching her out, making her choke out raspy moans belonged to a boy she usually despised.

Reality only reared its head when Toji's fingers slipped out of her, and took a hold of her bloomers, sliding them down her thighs. She watched as her slick, bare, and hairless muff was revealed inch by inch, dripping and exposed. She watched further still as the bloomers slid all the way down to her ankles, when she obediently stepped out of them, leaving Asuka naked aside from the nerve clips nestled atop her scalp.

She shivered under Toji's touch when he placed his hands on her again, smoothing across the creamy expanse of her bare skin. She bit her lip, thinking only of how much better it would feel if one of those hands was busy fingerblasting her.

Then, she felt Toji step back, leaving her back absent of his pulsing prick, her hands devoid of his touch. She shivered, only to feel a reassuring grip on her arm a moment later.

Toji stepped in front of her, revealing his rock-hard erection for her to behold. She could only gape at it, lips falling open at its sheer _girth. _Then, much to her bewilderment, Toji sat down cross-legged on the floor, casting aside that favorite track jacket of his before tossing aside his shirt, leaving him just as naked as she was. Asuka's eyes flickered for a moment, noting the defined muscle of his chest, and his arms. She had once called him a braindead jock, and now she could see that he had the body to match.

"Hey Kensuke, you got your camcorder on ya?"

"When don't I?"

With that, Toji looked up at Asuka, and slapped his knee. The gesture wasn't lost on her, an invitation for her to sit.

But then her eyes shifted to the monstrous prick pointing right up at her, throbbing, its head almost blue with the pressure.

She felt more than a little uneasy, before feeling the needy itch in her moistness, that telltale warmth in her belly that only got worse the longer she looked at Toji's virile body and his well-endowed meat.

Not a second longer, and Asuka took him up on the invitation, stepping over on either side of his legs and crouching down with a bite of her lip. She kept her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady. She found herself shivering as she descended, suddenly aware of how close she was to him, the implication of what was about to happen.

Then, one of Toji's hands firmly planted itself on the small of her back.

She moved her gaze to his eyes.

"You need to relax, or it won't feel as good."

Asuka didn't know what it was, but the strong reassurance of his touch on her skin coupled with the simple encouragement shooed away all of her misgivings. She stopped shivering, and keeping her eyes on his, Asuka sank down, gasping the moment his engorged lust firmly kissed the slick heat of her lower lips.

The hand at her back gave a small, goading push, and Asuka kept going. A long whimper escaped her lips as Toji's cockhead pushed into her. He was too big, and she wondered if she could even take him inside completely.

Her breaths grew increasingly labored, inch by inch of her core being stretched out, her slickness leaking between her legs. Her nails dug into Toji's skin as the pressure inside of her made her lungs heave.

It was a small eternity, but right as Asuka thought that it would never end, the bottom of her thighs kissed the top of Toji's. She had taken him inside. _All _of him.

She opened her eyes, feeling Toji throb and pulse inside her, pushing out against the tight pocket of her moist cunt. The hand at her back smoothed up and down. She looked up at his face, and he gave a reassuring grin.

"Feeling okay?"

Asuka gave a meek nod. Everything was happening so fast, all of these sensations were so overpowering, all she could do at this point was go along for the ride.

So with that cocky grin of his, Toji started it.

Both of his hands suddenly clamped onto her sides with a grip that made her gasp. Then, without any hesitation, he started lifting her and dropping her onto his prick, using her tight little body as his own personal cocksleeve. At the same time, his hips start hammering up into her, rocking her entire frame, the pressure choking her out of air.

Needless to say, the abrupt shift from gentle insertion to hard and rough sex was too much for Asuka, the pain enough to make tears flow down her cheeks. Their skin slapped harshly as he pumped up into her core, stretching her out with every pump. Asuka weathered it, gasping for breath until she felt numb to it, a consistent hum of stinging, nothing but the tempo of their skin in her ears.

A couple minutes passed like this, Asuka's mind in a daze. Her eyes drifted to her side, forgetting that Kensuke was still there...still capturing her, even now as she was getting deflowered. It was only when her eyes made contact with the cold black gaze of his camcorder that suddenly, a heat blossomed inside her, the tight bulging knot battering against the entrance to her womb taking entirely new context.

In the moment of realizing that she was being filmed, the sex started to feel _good_. In the span of a moment Asuka is suddenly _very _aware of just how much Toji fills her, how each of him stretches her out, scratching an itch she never could by herself. Suddenly very aware of how hot and electric his skin feels when they run against her perked tits, aware of every slick brush of her clit against the veiny pulse of his cock.

She pressed herself closer against Toji, letting out restrained moans against his neck. She breathed his scent deep, lungs choking out staccato against the pressure between her loins.

It wasn't until she felt one of Toji's large hands smoothing up her sides did Asuka realize that Toji wasn't slamming her down into his crotch anymore; she was the one slamming herself into him, fully controlling the pace on her own volition.

With his hands free from their grip to keep using Asuka's tight coil of a body as his own personal onahole, they went straight to her modest chest. There was little space between their bodies as Asuka's haphazard thrusts grinded against him, but Toji made due, and to Asuka's shock brought his head forward, surrounding her breast with the wet seal of his lips.

She shrieked, bringing her head into the crook of Toji's neck as he started sucking, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin, tongue swirling around her pink nipple. It took a firm smack on her firm ass from his other hand before the tight knot at the base of her belly fell apart completely, and with her cunt clenching in pulsating squeezes around Toji's shaft, Asuka came.

Liquid heat squirted between them as her entire body shivered and struggled to handle the brunt of the bliss that crashed through her. She choked out a hiccuping shriek, feeling her eyes roll back into her head. Her nails dug into Toji's tanned skin like her teeth did, and her hips lost complete control, deigning to just sink down completely onto his cock as she lost herself in the ecstasy.

When she came to, she realized she was still shrieking. Her climax had subsided, but Toji didn't want to give her a moment of respite; his hands were back on that ironclad grip on her hips, smashing her up and down, up and down onto him again. He was sweating.

Full moans spilled out from her throat constantly now as she panted, beads of her own perspiration rolling down her pale cheeks as she clenched tight around Toji, feeling herself lose mental control with every single pump of his into her depths.

A hand found itself buried in the wet mess of her hair. There was a slight sting as it pulled, tearing Asuka's face from Toji's neck, making her look at him. Toji was gritting his teeth, bearing the pressure of his own. She could feel it, feel his cock starting to throb inside of her snatch, his upwards thrust losing their steady rhythm.

Yet despite it all, he still managed a grin.

"You're _nngh_...you're being a little too loud, dontcha think? Wouldn't want _mm_ someone to hear us, do you?"

Asuka didn't have time to answer before the hand behind her head shoved her face into his. Her lips, agape from panting so desperately, were captured in one fail swoop, her small tongue instantly slicked over with Toji's. She mewled in protest, trying to pry her head away, letting saliva spill between their chins as she gave a futile fight.

But all it took was a few more intentful thrusts, Toji's cockhead hitting her in _just _the right spots before Asuka succumbed, letting her mouth be dominated just like her cunt.

In a manner of a few minutes, she started kissing back intently, wet smacks of their hot gasps for air accompanying the heavy slaps of their fucking permeating the small room. Together their collective groans collided in messy tandem with their tongues, groans exchanged frequently as their spit.

It felt like a constant, hum of pleasure as Asuka fell into the rhythm of it all, loving every thrust, every swipe of Toji's tongue against hers, every inch of where his hands grazed on her body. Then, all at once, she felt Toji begin to shudder, his mouth spitting out grunts down her throat as his arms suddenly gripped her into a bearhug, one of his hands clenching tight into the pillow of her asscheeks.

There was only a few lucid moments, the telltale throbs, the separation of their liplock as Toji let out hoarse curses, before Asuka felt Toji cum.

Just like that, the hum was interrupted by the sporadic buckshots of heat now shooting into her. With such a strong grip around her body, Asuka could only sit there with Toji full hilted, letting him empty his balls into her completely, feeling his spunk shoot into her innermost depths and fill her with a foreign heat that made her toes curl.

After a few spurts, the sensation grew pleasant, and Asuka let out a content mewl as Toji continued cursing, his body jolting occasionally as his cock shot out rope after rope of hot cream. A light gasp escaped her at the feeling of cum seeping out from her cunt, the thick batter coating every inch of her inner heat, churning deep in her core.

Eventually Toji's cock let out the last few spurts of his nut, and they breathed together, recovering, cum softly bubbling out from the seal of her cunt. Asuka was the one to start their kisses again, soft lilts of lips, sweet swaps of hot breath. She liked the way Toji's hands smoothed up and down her arms.

It didn't take long for those kisses to get rougher, for Toji's hands to start palming up and down her back, fingers teasingly digging into the softness of her ass. Not much more and Asuka started to feel the cock inside her start pulsing again, erecting itself to full mass in a matter of a few seconds.

Almost by instinct, Asuka started grinding, humming pleasurably at the friction. But before she could go any further, Toji parted from her mouth, leaving her tongue noticeably bare.

"Before we go any further, how about we turn you around for the camera?"

She started; she had pretty much forgotten that they were being filmed.

Toji didn't give her time to respond, taking her arms off his shoulders before grabbing her firmly by her thin waist-his fingers nearly touched. With a swivel of his grip, Toji turned her around completely without slipping out of her cunt. Asuka's breath hitched at the sensation of her body doing a corkscrew around his firm prick, and the breath remained lodged in her throat when Toji dropped her on his lap completely once the rotation was over.

Asuka found herself staring right at Kensuke filming her.

A wave of sensations rushed through her, and Asuka fully expected self-consciousness to cripple her. But amongst the strange emotions coursing through the gooseflesh on her skin, there was only one that rose predominantly to the top, the only one that mattered: excitement.

She stared down the black depths of Kensuke's camcorder, biting her lip as the excitement began to mount. She was completely bare, with a fat cock buried inside of her coochie, right in front of a camera. She wondered what Kensuke was thinking as he sat there, cross-legged, biting his lip. She wondered what other boys would think once these two perverts started distributing the film, spreading it through the school.

It was only a few more moments into this thoughtstream did Asuka realize that her body was already moving. Up and down, her smooth, naked back sliding against Toji's chest, her folds swallowing up his meat in a natural carnal rhythm.

"There we go, Asuka." Toji said in that confident growl of his, his hands making their way to her thighs, keeping them spread wide open. "Keep fucking me like that for the camera."

Asuka whimpered. The utter helplessness of her situation, of being exposed like this...it was all too much. She started thrusting faster, biting down on her lip as the excitement mounted further, making her insides clench tighter around the intruding firmness.

Her arms reached behind her, pushing out her chest out towards the camera, exposing the subtle indentations of her ribcage. She kept staring down the camera, her vision growing blurry as she started fucking Toji in earnest, unneeding of any aid as she lost herself to the sensation of being pounded, stretched out all on film.

The moans backed up in her throat slipped out all at once when Toji forced two fingers past her lips. Almost on instinct Asuka's tongue started playing with them, her teeth useless and unwilling to bite down in protest. In the same motion, Toji's other hand snaked up to the pearl of her clit. No hesitation, and he started vigorously rubbing it, uncaring of technique or tact, just intent on overloading Asuka with as much sensation as he could.

And it worked.

With tears in her eyes from everything all happening at once, Asuka peered deep into that pinhole of a lens, moaning out unabashed with fingers deep in between her cheeks, her ass crashing down into Toji's lap as remnants of his cum was scraped out with every subsequent slide of his meat, sweat racing in shining streams down the pale expanse of her bare skin.

She shivered and felt her cunt close up, her throat rasp out in tandem with her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and came. She came harder than she ever had in her life, nails drilling into Toji's skin as she threw her head back into his face, an incessant current of pure electric sensation thrumming through the coil of her tight body.

All of it, caught on Kensuke's camcorder.

The thought made the orgasm last that much longer. She heard the splatters of her quim shoot out and splash onto the closet floor, heard the fleshy flicking of Toji's fingers playing with her clit like strings to a guitar.

She struggled to catch her breath as the climax toppled over itself and stumbled into another, forcing Asuka to just let herself fade into the white and ride it out.

By the time she came to, she was panting, vision still blurry. The last few streaks of heat were slithering out from her nervous system slowly, searing her in their egress, making her body still twitch against the internal pressure of Toji's adamant manhood.

Her hearing returned, and she heard the slapping of her skin against his. He was using her body like a personal toy again, those athletic arms of his lifting and dropping her comparatively-petit frame again and again.

Then, she started hearing words.

"...-y turn yet?"

"_Ngh_...y-yeah, man. Just come over here and _augh..._take your pants off. Leave the camera rolling on the ground."

Asuka didn't put those words together, think about who was saying who, until she looked up, and saw hands quickly fumbling with a belt and the button to a pair of trousers. Her blue eyes shot wide open when lucidity came crashing down onto her, realizing all at once that those were Kensuke's hands sliding off those trousers, and that was Kensuske's _cock_, swinging out from his boxers.

It was hard, throbbing and hungry. Not as big as Toji's, not by a long shot, but its girth and length was enough to have Asuka gulp.

She looked up further, up at Kensuke's face. He was breathing hard, panting as he looked down at her. He was obviously horny, pent-up from watching Toji ream her and stretch her body out for himself.

In that moment, as her eyes peered up at him, Kensuke moved forward, hands grasping the sides of her head. Not another moment, and that decent cock of his pushed against Asuka's mouth, its bulbous head lodging between her thin lips.

A thousand thoughts ran through Asuka's head, a thousand thoughts quickly doused by the revelation that now she'll not only have one, but _two _cocks inside her. With that, she obediently opened her mouth, and started to suck.

It tasted as good as she expected. Salty, pungent, virile. She didn't know what to do with her hands, and she planted them on Kensuke's hips. Back and forth, Asuka dragged her lips tentatively against the veiny pulsing of his lust. It was such an alien action, and her tongue was bashful in the way she traced it against the bottom side of his meat.

But in the frenetic rhythm of the sex, as her hips started bucking in place of Toji's own strength, Asuka quickly got used to it. In no time at all, she syncopated the rhythm of her cunt sucking in Toji's cock with the rhythm of her head moving forward and back, letting Kensuke's cockhead batter against the entrance to her throat. Her cheeks concaved, applying an extra pressure that made Kensuke's fingers dig deeper into her scalp.

She looked up at him, watching his expressions, his eye squinting shut as she started being more intentful with the movements of her tongue, slickly caressing his prick with more pressure. She felt Toji's tongue on the sweat of her neck, feel his hands smoothing up to her breasts, her nipples poking through the gaps of his fingers.

She could already feel Kensuke's cock begin to throb, pulse uncontrollably coupled with his hoarse gasps. Unlike Toji, it was obvious this wasn't something he'd done before, and in the midst of her cock-drunk frenzy, Asuka found amusement in how easy he was. She dared to suck faster, deeper, run the moist carpet of her hot tongue against his urethra. She smoothed her hands further back, planting them on his ass as she made his hips buck into her face.

She started humming, making the hot, wet chamber of her cheeks a slick vibrating pocket for his prick.

Kensuke opened his eyes once more, letting out groans as his cock started pulsing in earnest, sticky pre squirting into the back of her mouth.

One look at Asuka's face looking up at him, those lips wrapped around the base of his cock, the pink of her tongue peeking out from the side, and his own eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hands shoved themselves deeper into Asuka's hair, fingers effectively shoving off the red nerve clips atop her scalp as his balls clenched tight. They clattered on the floor below them as his balls clenched tight, and he came. Hot and thick ropes of his cream barrelled into Asuka's awaiting throat, and she sucked it all down, keeping her lips as firmly clamped onto Kensuke's prick as she could.

All the while, she swung her hips down and down and down onto Toji's cock. She could feel his groans on the skin of her neck, the same neck that was swallowing Kensuke's built-up load, trying not to choke.

Kensuke kept groaning out loud as his climax continued. It was a load that he had been saving up, and Asuka wondered if he and Toji had planned this whole debaucherous affair the moment she suggested a private shoot…

Regardless, Asuka was loving every thick shot of his seed, loving it even when she choked, sputtering out steaming dollops of spunk out from her nostrils like lewd snot. She was forced to slip Kensuke's cock off of her, and in the volatile motions up and down wildness of fucking Toji, Asuka could only close her eyes and feel the remaining wads of Kensuke's load splatter onto the freckles on her cheeks, the skin of her forehead, some even landing on her neck.

With her mouth free, Asuka's tongue whipped about as she gasped for air, feeling ocassional globs of cum catch onto its pink landing strip. A hand slipped on top of her clit and start smothering it without a moment's hesitation. In the same motion, Toji started thrusting _up _into her, and Asuka could only clench tighter, her mind completely unraveling as she lost herself to the flurry of sensations screeching through her skin.

She would cum again, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she squealed with careless abandon. Her skinny frame squeezed and squeezed, until she felt the gush of that inimitable sensation of fresh, steaming spunk, shooting straight into the stuffed pocket of her womb.

All of her other senses shut down in that moment, her entire world turning white as another orgasm ripped through her like thunder. Her mind and soul focused on the only thing that mattered: the pleasure.

Asuka stayed in that state, letting the sensations drown her, possess her as Toji kept cumming inside her, as his hands grabbed and his tongue meandered and his teeth bit. What happened after was lost to her as she rode it out in the afterglow, her world still white. Her body felt as if it were on clouds.

It was a finite eternity, and she started finding her way back down.

She blinked, the material reality of the storage room slowly coming into view. She heard muffled voices of Toji and Kensuke. Muffled bickering. She then felt hands at her tits, haphazardly fondling, squeezing.

She blinked again, realizing she was on her back this time, her head facing the ceiling.

Then she felt a cock inside her, churning up the stew of cum leaking out of her.

Another blink and her vision returned more rapidly. Her hearing started returning alongside the tactile sense of her skin. There was an incessant creaking, as well as the cold feeling of plastic on her back. She was on a table of some sort, and it only took the realization of something netlike bumping into her head for Asuka to realize she was on top of a ping pong table.

Another head was above her, looking down at her skin and her face with ravenous lust. Fogged-up glasses were covering his eyes.

Kensuke was fucking her.

Just as she had ascertained when he was in her mouth, the cock that eagerly and rapidly lost itself in the moist coil of her pussy wasn't as big as Toji's at all. But a cock was a cock, and as soon as she fully regained her consciousness, Asuka also realized that above the bickering of Toji and Kensuke, she was moaning. Loudly.

"...seriously dude, at least let her wake u-"

"It's fine, Toji. L-Look she's-_auunghh..._awake! I just-fuckfuckfuckfuck-"

The sight of Asuka's doe eyes looking up at him proved to be too much for Kensuke, and all at once he came apart, spurting yet another load deep into Asuka's snatch. She sighed in pleasure at it, her eyelids growing droopy in satisfaction as she bit her lip.

_That _sight did Kensuke in for good, and he left marks on her skin with how tight his fingers dug into her.

He rode out his climax, cumming inside Asuka as she savored every drop. At the end of his relatively short romp, he pulled out, and Asuka heard a thud as he presumably collapsed onto the floor, panting.

She felt a torrent of hot nut start spilling out of her, thick dollops of heat that made her feel full...but also hornier.

Toji stepped into her vision, his expression unusually gentle.

"Hey, sorry about that. I kept telling him to wait until you at least woke up before starting." he cast a glance of disgust at Kensuke, and presumably kicked him gently, earning a whimper. "But it's not like he was uh...inside you long anyway."

To Toji's surprise Asuka could only grin at him, eyes in a dazed dark haze.

Not another word and Asuka spread her legs, a soft gasp escaping her lips at how the action allowed more of that precious goo inside of her to further spill out, pooling onto the edge of the table, streaming down onto the floor in long, long strands of thick white.

She reached out towards Toji, beckoning for him to get close to her, a similar sentiment to when he had tapped his lap at the beginning of all this-an invitation.

Toji accepted it, wordlessly walking in between those legs of hers, biting his lip at the sight of her leaking puffy folds. He moved his eyes up to her face, and following the lead of her outstretched arms, leaned over her naked form, letting her hands clasp behind his neck. Asuka pulled his face down into hers, and started ravishing his lips without any hesitation.

Toji let out a grunt of surprise, another immediately following when he felt one of her hands banding around his half-erect cock. Asuka kissed and suckled on his lips in a ravenous flurry, wet smacks of her small mouth relishing Toji's lips echoing between their shared groans. She kissed him as if his lips were air.

A few minutes passed, and by this point Toji's own hands grew restless, roaming up and down the sweaty expanse of Asuka's naked skin, thumbs flicking her tits, palms cupping the petit curve of her waist.

He was hard as a rock, precum already leaking onto Asuka's taint. His hips had begun rocking softly on their own, rubbing the bottom of his prick against her slick lower lips.

With an elongated moan, Asuka ripped herself from Toji's mouth, spit making a mess around the bands of their lips. She looked up at him, hungry, needy. He stared back with the same look. It was Asuka's turn to grin cockily now.

"If you think giving me a tickle with those boy pricks of yours is enough to wear me out, you've got another thing coming…" she said, biting her lip as the hand at Toji's cock wound tight around his base, ready to guide it into the pulsing heat of her core.

Her words had an instant effect on him, and Toji grinned back.

"I thought this was about making profits, not seeing who has the most endurance?"

Asuka let out a little giggle before she let out a throaty moan; Toji was inside her, and he wasn't hesitating in sheathing himself completely.

"Just keep the cameras rolling," Asuka said, her eyelids fluttering as Toji pulled out and pushed into her again, heat blossoming throughout her again as she dug her fingers into the firmness of his ass, the nape of his neck. "And just keep _fucking me_."

She pulled him down onto her lips again, and no more words, only hard, raw sex.

The ping pong table broke.

But neither of them cared. The sex would continue, even with Toji's subsequent creampie, his hips kept pistoning into her, churning the hot stew of baby batter inside of her hot pocket, shooting out more to replace the puddles that leaked out.

As it turned out, Asuka's brags about endurance were the truth: NERV needed her to be in peak physical condition after all, being the Second Children, the pilot of their most advanced EVA unit to date.

Toji kept up just as easily. He was no EVA pilot, but he was, as Asuka labeled him, a jock, and moreso, he was a pubescent teenager given the opportunity to fuck the school's hottest girl's brains out. And he would take full advantage of the situation until his tank ran on empty.

They fucked on every surface they could find. Pinning Asuka against the storage room's walls, letting her ride him with her hands gripping tight to the vaulting pole, fucking her face upside down as her body arched over a yoga ball.

At one point, as Toji bent her over a pommel and watched his nut spurt out in thick yogurty strands from her throbbing red cunt, his eyes latched onto the snug and untouched lips right between her perky asscheeks. Not a minute later, and he was scooping up the globules of cum from between her thighs, scraping her folds with his fingers before plunging those fingers deep into the tightness of her puckered asshole.

It was such an alien sensation, something that should have felt _wrong_. She felt all of those gobs of spunk, stuffed into her rectum over and over, slicking those inner walls with a strange gooey heat. But of course, the moment Toji stuffed his fat cock inside, making her eyes almost cross at the sheer sensation of being filled inside the tightest hole of her body...there wasn't any other word to describe the sensation other than "_right_".

Toji lay waste onto Asuka's ass, large hands grabbing palmfulls of her asscheeks, his breath catching in his throat at just how tight her anus pulled and tugged at his throbbing prick. The rhythm was slower than the vigorous sex minutes beforehand, but the change in pace was welcome for both parties as Toji's thighs wetly kissed her buttocks.

In due time, he would cum, filling up that forbidden pocket with more creamy spunk, lubricating it even further, heating it up even hotter. And in due time, Toji's thrusts grew faster, and faster, until he was _ravaging _her anus, making Asuka's grip on the pommel horse more intensely, making her clench her rectum even _tighter_. Toji would cum again, filling up that newfound hole with vigor.

But he didn't stop thrusting. Instead, his hands smoothed up the slickness of her arched back, and found a strong grip on her shoulders, before he started _bucking _into her, the entirety of his body's strength dedicating to reaming Asuka inside out as the baby batter of his balls spurted and bubbled out between her asscheeks like lewd soft serve.

The sex continued, cum filling and covering Asuka as she swallowed and sucked it all up with reckless abandon.

Kensuke would come to, and eventually keep filming, taking photos, using creative angles and trying to get the best shots.

That didn't last long before he wanted to take part too, experiencing every one of her moist, tight, insatiable holes until he would collapse just like before, glasses opaque with humidity, tongue lolled out in a blissful stupor.

The air was muggy, thick with the heavy aroma of sweat and sex.

It was nearing the end of it all at this point. The sun had long set, and they fucked under the light of a lone streetlight that shone through the windows near the ceiling. Asuka's body was streaked with sweat as Toji continued stuffing her cunt. Her breaths were shallow, moans hoarse. Toji wasn't in any better condition as his muscles began to give out during his last few thrusts.

He had Asuka sprawled out onto a gym mat. Her arms lay uselessly above her as she let Toji use his own strength to lift her lower body up to smash against his crotch, leaving him free to keep using her as a cumrag.

They had both lost count of how many times she had cum at this point, how many hours had passed, how many times Toji and Kensuke had emptied their balls into the snug pockets of her body. As their skin crashed in that monotonous rhythm, the carnal tempo that had occupied their ears for hours on end, they looked at each other, giving each other silent acknowledgements that this whole affair was about to close.

Toji came first, weakly shuddering out a moan as he let his head fall back, pumping his last nut deep into Asuka's stuffed baby pocket.

She followed suit, too weak to even sound out a moan as consciousness instantly slipped from her, weaving in and out as her world alternated between reality and the blissful afterglow.

Asuka faintly felt Toji pull out of her, faintly hear the gooey gurgle of semen spewing from both of her lower folds, faintly see Toji collapse onto the mat next to her, before everything turned white. Then swirled into black.

She didn't dream, but in the inkyness of unconsciousness Asuka could feel the swirl of all the cum pulsing in hot vats within her tight body, feel the ghostly echoes of cocks stretching her out and pumping into her with reckless abandon.

When she stirred, opening her eyes, Asuka was alone.

She heard nothing except the soft chirping of cicadas...and the soft mechanical whir of film.

Dazedly she looked around, trying to see what the sound was.

She realized the sound was coming from below her, and she lifted her head, peering down her nude form of dried sweat and encrusted spunk, through the valley of her spread legs. And there, peeking over the mound of her abused pussy, was Kensuke's camcorder, a red light telling her that she was still being filmed, that the show of seed tumbling out from all of her holes, drying on her skin was being recorded.

A flush swelled through her, and Asuka felt the vestiges of her consciousness fade again.

She stared straight into the black of the camcorder's lens, and smiled, licking her lips in show like the cockdrunk slut she had turned into. She raised a hand, throwing a peace symbol, sliding those two fingers down to her cunt and spreading it open wider for more nut to gush out in full view of the camcorder.

And with that smile still on her face, her fingers still poised on her thoroughly-fucked pussy, Asuka closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep, faintly wondering how many of these tapes those two dorks could sell.

The camcorder kept rolling.


End file.
